From Dawn to Dusk
by ChespinTheAltoshipper
Summary: A story about 3 eeveelutions and their trainers as they brave the faraway region of Braiten (bad name I know). Yaoi in later chapters and OC x OC


**I do not own Pokemon.**

 **Pokemon is owned by Nintendo**

* * *

In a small town, in a far-away region, 3 friends were eagerly awaiting the best moment of their lives

 _They were getting their starter Pokemon_

They had promised that they would to get them until they had all reached 10 years of age.

First, there was Cody, the oldest of the three, he had messy, light brown hair and green eyes that seemed to pierce into your soul but he was actually really friendly and laid-back.

Then there was Leslie, a very shy girl who preferred to be reading a book or browsing the internet than to be outside socializing. She had short, tidy, black hair and brown eyes. She also wore half moon reading glasses that had images of Psychic type Pokemon printed on the frame.

Finally, we have Victoria. She was the beauty of the group, with shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes, she had easily won all the pageants in the region of Braiten. Although she may look like the bratty type, she was actually very kind.

So there they were, eagerly waiting for the Professor to come back with their Pokemon.

"Sorry I was late," Professor Willow apologized quickly, "I couldn't find any of the regular starters but..."

It was at this point that Cody realized that she was looking at a cardboard box in the corner of the lab.

"W-wait," Leslie stammered, "is that box m-moving?"

The Professor nodded and, wordlessly, went up to the box and opened it, revealing...

"Eevee," the three bundles of fur cried out in unison.

"These three cuties were all abandoned by their trainers," she explainedsadly, "I was going to put them up for adoption, but I think this is a handy solution for both of my problems."

So, each trainer took up an Eevee and took it's Pokeball.

"Oh, and here is a Pokedex, you can use it to find out information about any Pokemon you meet on your journey, and with that I wish you luck."

* * *

1 month later:

So, it had been 1 month since their journey began. The trio had made great progress:

Cody had evolved his Eevee into a Umbreon and named it Dusk. With Dusk he had the defeated many the trainer and beaten the first gym leader.

Leslie had evolved her Eevee into a Espeon named Twilight. She had decided to learn more about Pokemon in her journeys and, since Twilight had the unique ability of telepathy, she had been an invaluable source of knowledge in Leslie's studies.

Victoria had evolved her Eevee into a Sylveon and, going with the trend, named it Dawn. Victoria had always dreamed of being a Pokemon co-ordinator . Her starter had adopted her competitive nature and had won 1st place in the Feaxstowe Town Contest.

Now finally, onto the REAL story:

* * *

-Dusk's point of view-

We were walking along a forest path, the leaves making a satisfying crack as I stepped on them. Twilight was being a goofball like he always was, poking his nose curiously at all the vividly coloured leaves and running through the puddles and by puddles I mean EVERY, SINGLE, PUDDLE.

My trainer, Cody, was talking with Leslie. They were laughing at Dawn, who had started a row with Twilight over how she "must keep her pelt in only the finest condition to win Contests," to which Twilight had splashed her with even more puddle water.

We had been travelling for a week and my paws were aching. I couldn't wait to make it to the next town, the image of a proper meal and a warm bed constantly teased me.

I then noticed Twilight was walking towards me, leaving Dawn to talk to herself about the daily challenges co-ordinators and their Pokemon go through.

"Hey Dusk," he greeted cheerfully, "congrats on winning that gym battle last week."

"Thanks," I replied. Arceus, would he ever stop congratulating him. Ever since they had met he had constantly been acting like my personal cheerleader, in fact, he had stolen one of Dawn's contest costumes and worn it to my gym battle.

"So, what are you going to do when we reach the next town?" he inquired, so focused on me that he walked right into a low-hanging tree branch, "I'm okay, totally fine."

"Well, I guess I am going to tra-"

"I CAN BE YOUR TRAINING PARTNER," he shouted suddenly, tackling me onto the ground, "it will be awesome, we can get some quality time together and chat."

"Oh, well..".

I had been planning on training with Chip, a Chespin that Cody had found in the forest, we were good friends and sometimes I caught Twilight glaring at him.

"Fine, I guess it wouldn't hurt," I answered nervously.

Oh, how wrong I was.


End file.
